Irrealidad
by Musa Lockheart
Summary: [SasuNaru]Kuso, me duele todo el cuerpo...¿Donde está Sasuke...? Tengo que decirle...tengo que decirle lo que llevo esperando contarle cuatro años...[posible spoiler a los k no siguen el manga]
1. Chapter 1

Entreabro los ojos, desconcertado, preguntándome durante cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente. La sangre que brota de una herida en mi frente me impide ver bien, tan solo puedo observar manchas borrosas, hasta que consigo centrarme un poco. Son mis compañeros los que yacen malheridos en el suelo, y viene a mi memoria que, antes de caer, todos estaban luchando con la totalidad de sus fuerzas. ¿Lo último que recuerdo? La mirada fría y distante de Sasuke antes de dejarme inconsciente.

Hago un intento de moverme, experimentando dolor por todo mi cuerpo. Es normal, ese condenado Sasuke me ha dado la paliza del siglo. Consigo alzar levemente mi cuerpo con los brazos, y me arrastro por el suelo, comprobando con mi escasa vista y con el tacto los cuerpos que encuentro a mi alrededor. Puedo percibir el sonido de una lucha no muy lejos de mi posición. Todavía hay gente en pie.

De repente, todo queda en silencio. Una angustia en mi pecho parece que vaya a partirme en dos, y una pregunta se formula en mi mente: ¿Y Sasuke?. La idea de que haya caído en combate hace que mis brazos flaqueen por el miedo. Incluso después de todo lo que ha hecho, incluso aunque no pelea en el mismo bando que el mío, incluso sabiendo que hace poco (o eso creo), casi me mata. Sé que la principal vida de la que he de preocuparme ahora es de la mía. Sé, que si sigo perdiendo tanta sangre, estaré más que perdido. Ante esa certeza, la única idea que hay en mi mente es la de encontrar a Sasuke y dedicar mi último aliento a decirle aquello por lo que he estado esperando cuatro años.

El silencio se hace cada vez más doloroso, me arrastro con todas mis fuerzas tratando de buscar algo que me ayude a entender qué está pasando. De uno de los cuerpos con los que tropiezo, obtengo una cantimplora y trato de parar la hemorragia de mi frente y aclarar mi vista. Lo que ven mis ojos al recuperar la visión me hace quedar paralizado de la impresión.

Veo a Sasuke ce rodillas en el suelo, con los brazos colgando a ambos lados de su cuerpo y la mirada perdida en quién sabe donde. A un metro de él, yace en el suelo Itachi, y mi intuición me dice que no volverá a levantarse nunca más. Trato de acercarme a Sasuke, que sigue como ido. Por fin, llego cerca de él, consiguiendo alcanzar un pedazo de su ropa y tirar de él.

-Sa…Sasuke….-trato de llamar su atención, pero él no se inmuta ni un momento-…te….estoy…hablando…bastardo…

-…Está muerto, papá…-murmuraba para sí completamente ido-…Itachi está…muerto.

-Sasuke, reacciona…-de repente, un escalofrío recorre mi espalda al ver una lágrima derramarse por su rostro-…ya has…conseguido lo que…querías…-le hablo trabajosamente-…ya puedes…volver…conmigo…

-…-sin dejar de mirar al frente, agarra con fuerza el brazo que sostiene su ropa-…lo he perdido todo…mi razón para estar vivo yace inerte ante mí. No hay lugar alguno al que pueda volver, no hay más que un enorme vacío aquí dentro, ni un alma, ni un corazón…¡no hay nada!- su otra mano se aferra con fuerza a su cuerpo como si quisiera arrancarse el corazón y su rostro está bañado en lágrimas.

-¿Y…qué…esperabas…?- trato de acercarme más a él pero no me alcanzan las fuerzas -…siempre tendrás…un…lugar…al que…regresar…- estoy mareado, la falta de sangre empieza a hacer estragos en mi cuerpo -…vuelve…- las lágrimas se empiezan a estancar en mis ojos –¡…vuelve conmigo!

Se queda pensativo unos instantes, su mirada cambia en algún aspecto extraño que no logro descifrar. De repente, otra figura aparece cerca de nosotros: el hombre que le aparto de mí y de su hogar…Orochimaru.

-Lo tengo todo calculado…-me dirige ahora su mirada y soltando bruscamente mi mano de su ropa se pone en pie-…yo dejaré de existir, pagaré la deuda que he asumido, mi único motivo de vida ha sido cumplido.

-…n-no puede ser…-mi cuerpo se estremece por el terror- ¿Y tu clan…?- trato de persuadirle con todas mis fuerzas aunque sé que es inútil esperar un resultado.

-Él me prometió encargarse de ello por mí- comienza a caminar hacia él con tranquilidad, alejándose de mí.

-Sasuke…espera…¡espera…!- una fuerte tos se hace dueña de mi garganta y escupo algo de sangre -…no te vayas…tengo algo…que quiero…decirte…hace tiempo…

Mis palabras no le hacen detenerse, pero no pienso rendirme.

-Sasuke…eres la…persona…más import-cof…importante…para mí…-las lágrimas salen de mi rostro sin control- siempre he…estado…enamorado de…tí…

-Eso…- se detiene unos segundos -…es absurdo, no tiene ningún sentido- responde en un todo que pretende sonar frío, pero puedo percibir un leve titubeo en su voz- no hay vuelta atrás posible- cuando casi ha llegado junto a Orochimaru, hace un gesto de despedida que me resulta familiar: aquella vez cuando quiso advertirme de que no había muerto, de que Haku no le había matado.

Observé, completamente impotente, cómo Orochimaru se acercaba a él con una sonrisa asquerosa y despreciable. Me arrastré con todas mis fuerzas, sin apenas resultados pero sin rendirme ni un momento, tratando en vano de llegar hasta su lado. El despreciable sannin, deslizó su mano por tu rostro, tomándolo finalmente con ambas.

-Sasuke…¡SASUKE…!- grito desesperado, arrastrando mi cuerpo dolorido y agotado.

Me echas una última mirada de reojo y entonces, solo entonces, pude ver una sonrisa aparecer en tu rostro antes de que Orochimaru juntase sus labios con los tuyos. Una luz cegadora os envolvió y rayos de luces comenzaron a rotar a vuestro alrededor.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y grité un "NO" desgarrador con las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban, y finalmente, perdí el conocimiento.


	2. Chapter 2

Abrí mis párpados con dificultad, de nuevo completamente perdido. Me dolían los ojos…en realidad, creo que no había una sola parte de mi cuerpo que no estuviera castigándome.

Traté de incorporarme pero me fue imposible mover ni uno solo de mis músculos, como si estuvieran entumecidos. Estaba en una cama del hospital de Konoha, eso era seguro. Lleno de parches, vendas y agujas, debía tener un aspecto realmente deplorable. Por fin, pude incorporarme un poco y traté de ponerme en situación.

Una angustia indescriptible en mi pecho me hizo sentir presa del pánico, sintiendo cómo la bilis ascendía por mi aparato digestivo y, echando la cabeza hacia un lado de la cama, vacié el escaso contenido de mi estómago.

Agitado y desesperado por algo de información, traté de gritar pidiendo auxilio. En el primer intento, no fui capaz de sacar ni un mínimo de voz de mi garganta. Pero al cuerto, por fin pude proferir un grito lo suficientemente audible para que alguien viniera. Escuché pasos correr hacia la habitación.

-¡Naruto! -.entró a toda prisa Sakura en la habitación.

Se quedó mirándome, respirando agitadamente por la carrera. Luego, miró al suelo al lado de la cama con preocupación.

-Lo siento… -.fue lo único que acerté a decir.

-No pasa nada -.me sonrió con ternura.

-Sakura-chan…-.mi vista se tornó borrosa de repente- lo siento….Sasuke ha…yo no pude…

-Pero…¿qué dices, Naruto…? -.Sakura le miró extrañada- Sasuke está aquí. Fue él quien te trajo.

Senti que me mareaba de nuevo y me recosté en la cama. El pánico, de nuevo, revolvió todo mi interior. Traté de pensar, de encontrar un camino por el cual no permitir que todo esto acabara muy, muy mal. ¿Debía decírselo a Sakura…?

-¿Dónde está Sasuke?

-Naruto…¿Qué te pasa…?-.se acercó y le acarició la frente- pareces asustado.

-Dime donde está, Sakura-chan…por favor.

-Encarcelado, bajo vigilancia constante del anbu –suspiré con alivio al escucharlo- no se fían de él. Pobre Sasuke-kun, lleva dos días encerrado y no ha hecho más que preguntar por ti.

Una leve esperanza me infundió valor. Pero no debía dejarme engañar, tenía que comprobar si lo que Orochimaru pretendía se había cumplido o no. Si Sasuke era en realidad él mismo aún. Las posibilidades eran tan remotas…pero lo deseaba tanto…

Pensé en un mundo sin él, y me aterroricé. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, Sakura se había marchado de la habitación. Seguramente a por algo para limpiar el desastre que minutos antes había dejado sobre el suelo. Me apresuré a quitarme las agujas que me unían a la cama y me tiré abajo, pero las piernas no me sostuvieron y caí al suelo. Me arrastré hasta la silla donde había ropa limpia y luego luché por conseguir que mis piernas me respondieran. Logré sostenerme en pie, pero eso no me iba a servir para escapar y Sakura volvería pronto para darme la paliza del siglo si me veía en esa posición, así que haciendo acopio de valor me aproximé a la ventana y me senté en el alfeizar. Bajo ella, a unos tres metros, había un pequeño tejado. Utilizando chakra, me pegué con todo el cuerpo a la pared y fui descendiendo muy lentamente, ayudándome con el canalón del agua. Cuando pude llegar a él, comprobé que unos dos metros y medio lo separaban del suelo. Volví a hacer la misma operación y por fin pude llegar al final.

Ayudándome con las paredes de las casas y comercios, fui avanzando y desentumeciendo mis piernas lo mejor que podía. Hacía frío en la calle, y yo apenas estaba vestido con un pantalón y una camiseta blancos del hospital. Cuando por fin pude caminar por mi mismo, me abracé tratando de darme calor. Tardé más o menos unos veinte minutos en llegar a donde debía estar Sasuke. Normalmente hubiera tardado cinco. Estudié cómo entrar sin ser visto o simplemente poder hablar con Sasuke. Me extrañó que, siendo como era ahora tan fuerte, no hubiera logrado escapar. A no ser que Sasuke hubiera vuelto para quedarse…o que Orochimaru estuviera tratando de suplantarle.

Mientras examinaba en el edificio la forma de entrar, la imagen de Sasuke no desaparecía de mi mente. Sin embargo, antes de que yo fuera capaz de encontrarle, fue Sasuke quien me encontró a mí.

-¿Estás ahí? Usuratonkachi.- escuché una voz procedente de la ventana con barrotes que había sobre mi cabeza.

-Sasuke…-.un nudo se hizo en mi garganta. Ansiaba tanto oírle llamarme de esa forma…pero no debía dejarme engañar- Quiero explicaciones, maldito bastardo ¿se puede saber que ocurrió cuando perdí el conocimiento? Que yo recuerde, podrías perfectamente ser Orochimaru, así que no me tomes el pelo.

-Para todo hay una explicación. Ponte cómodo o se te abrirán las heridas, dobe.

Me senté bajo la ventana y aguardé a que decidiera continuar hablando.

-Cuando tú me viste, Orochimaru había puesto en marcha su técnica de la traslación del alma. Sin embargo, ya te dije que lo tenía todo previsto. Supuse que una vez hubiera….matado a Itachi- su voz se turbó un poco al pronunciarlo- yo seguiría mi propio camino, así que tendría que librarme de Orochimaru. Sin embargo, en aquel momento me sentí perdido. He vivido todos estos años con el único deseo en mente de matarle y ahora que está muerto…ya no tengo razón de vida. Entonces pensé que para llevar una existencia miserable, era mejor desaparecer. Pero…

-¿Pero…?- pregunté esperanzado.

-Pero tú me hiciste cambiar de opinión en el último momento. Si nadie te hubiera traído aquí…probablemente ahora estarías muerto.

De nuevo un calor me abrigó desde lo más hondo y una esperanza que crecía cada vez más. Dudaba mucho que Orochimaru pudiera imitar tan bien a Sasuke y además decir cosas como aquellas, pero no podía fiarme aún.

-Entonces utilicé mi as en la manga. Una técnica que estuve desarrollando y que robé de los libros de Orochimaru, una técnica experimental que aún no estaba del todo desarrollada. La técnica por la cual kyuubi está ahora en tu interior.

-P-pero…-me quedé congelado- si eso fuera así, ahora mismo estarías…muerto.

-Ya te dije que estaba siendo experimentada, Orochimaru quería cambiarla para que el ejecutor no tuviese que entregar su alma al dios de la muerte. Se dedicó a copiar el proceso de sellado sin invocar al espíritu y luego con sus propios conocimientos, consiguió completarla.

-E-eso quiere decir que…

-Orochimaru yace en mí.

-¿Cómo puedo confiar en lo que me estás diciendo?¿cómo puedes probármelo?

-No puedo. No si no te veo, podría hacerlo solo si vieras el sello que hay ahora en mi vientre.

Guardé silencio. Quería creerle, de verdad que sí.

-Por cierto, hay algo que he estado esperando para preguntarte desde que me encerraron y a lo que no paro de darle vueltas.

-¿Qué es…?

-¿Es cierto lo que dijiste?...-"¿lo que dije…?"pensé- Ya sabes…que siempre habías estado enamorado de mí.

Un pozo se abrió en mi interior. Mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y la sangre se acumuló en mi rostro de golpe. Si recordaba eso, entonces, lo más seguro es que sí fuera Sasuke. Orochimaru no pudo haber escuchado aquello.

-¿No me vas a responder…?¿Ahora te da vergüenza, usuratonkachi?- se burló- parecías muy seguro cuando lo dijiste.

-Eres un maldito bastardo, ¿sabías?- me limité a responderle, avergonzado.

-Por supuesto. Pero aún no me has respondido.

-Tengo que irme, Sasuke-teme. Voy a ir a hablar con Tsunade.

-Espera…

-¿Qué…?

-…¿Vendrás a hablar conmigo mañana?.

Una sonrisa radiante se dibujó en mi rostro. Dediqué una mirada tierna a la ventana y apoyé mi cabeza y mis manos sobre la pared que me separaba de ti.

-Aa.

Y no sé muy bien por qué, pero supe que tú habías sonreído también con mi respuesta.


	3. Chapter 3

_¿A qué me lo decís? Lo sé: es mudable,  
es altanero y vano y caprichoso;  
antes que el sentimiento de su alma,  
brotará el agua de la estéril roca._

_Sé que en su corazón, nido de sierpes,  
no hay una fibra que al amor responda;  
que es una estatua inanimada..., pero...  
¡es tan hermoso!_

_G.A. Bécquer_

-Tsunade-obaa-chan!!!!! –irrumpió Naruto en el despacho, haciendo un sonido lastimero por una herida al moverse más de la cuenta.

-¡Tu, grandísimo insensato! –exclamó godaime horrorizada con una enorme vena en la frente- ¡deberías estar en el hospital!!.

-Nah, estoy perfectamente, vieja. Además…-se puso serio- Tenemos que hablar.

-¿Ya has hablado con Sakura? –suspiró con resignación la mujer- Mataku…en fin.¿Has ido a verle ya…o me equivoco?.

-¿YO? He venido para acá directamente.

-Ya has ido a verle…Pero bueno, eso ya no tiene remedio. Naruto…Aún no sabemos que es lo que…

-¿Cuándo? –otra mirada desafiante- ¿Vais a dejarle libre? O el consejo…está pensando en algún castigo…¿no?

-No sabemos qué hacer con él. Quizás fuera más fácil si me dijeras por qué estabas tan preocupado cuando Sakura te dijo que él estaba aquí.

-Es decir, que ya lo sabías. Mira, lo único que sé…es que Sasuke ha matado a Itachi. Lo cual no es ningún crimen ya que era un criminal muy buscado, ¿no es así?

-Trató de asesinarte, Naruto. O me vas a decir que un ninja cualquiera fue capaz de infligirte esas heridas tan horribles.

-Si matarme hubiera sido su intención, yo no estaría aquí hablando contigo. No me habría traído. Me ha salvado la vida, vieja.

-Si por lo que sea Sasuke queda en libertad, deberá asignársele una compañía constante que le vigile. Y para eso, queda mucho todavía, te lo aseguro.

-Yo lo haré, entonces.

-Sabía que dirías eso –se llevó una mano a la frente- está bien, pero eso será cuando el consejo y yo lo decidamos.

-Que sí, que sí…pero ahora dime qué clase de castigos son los que le van a hacer pasar al bastardo de Sasuke.

-Se ha asignado a Ibiki para sacarle información.

Un nudo se me hizo en la garganta. Sasuke estaba realmente en problemas con ese sádico de las cicatrices. Sé que ese estúpido se lo ha buscado, que deben asegurarse de que Orochimaru no tiene nada que ver con su repentina vuelta y todo eso…sé, que en estos años, probablemente Sasuke será ahora aún más frío que antes y que el abismo que nos separaba se ha convertido en todo un universo. Y aún así…no puedo evitar que este sentimiento…

-¿No se puede hacer nada al respecto…?

-Eso no es todo, Naruto. También es posible que Sasuke no llegue a salir. E incluso que si se descubre algún otro atentado contra la villa…sea ejecutado.

De nuevo la sangre se heló en mis venas.

-No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo. ¿Desde cuando es el estilo de esta villa asesinar a la gente?

-Te estoy diciendo que es una muy remota posibilidad. Pero aún si Sasuke es liberado…Naruto, la gente ya no confiará en el, ni le aceptará. Todos le admiraban. Ahora, va a tener muchos problemas. De todas formas…no sé por qué te pones protector. Es un niñato arrogante y tonto que ha desperdiciado su vida –"_lo sé…_"- y no le ha importado en ningún momento las consecuencias que eso nos traería _–"si…soy el que mejor lo sabe…"._

-No vuelvas a hablar así de Sasuke en mi presencia, vieja –y tras aquella amenaza, con cara de enfado, me di la vuelta y me marché dejando a la Hokage con la palabra en la boca.

-Joder, Naruto…no te impliques en esto –suspiró preocupada la godaime cruzando las manos bajo su frente.

.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto se levantó muy temprano. No había vuelto al hospital, aquella prisión llena de enfermeras malvadas dispuestas a pincharle suero y hacerle beber medicinas de aquellos horribles botes. ¿Para qué volver? Si…total, cuando despertó aquella mañana, algunas de las peores heridas que tenía casi habían desaparecido. Unos días más y como nuevo.

Prácticamente voló escaleras abajo, fue hacia la cocina y se preparó un buen y sabroso tazón de Ramen instantáneo sabor costilla y, muy a su pesar, consintió en tomarse algunas medicinas a regañadientes. Después de engullir su extraño desalluno a lo Uzumaki, volvió de nuevo a la cocina para preparar algo de comer que pudiese llevar a la calle fácilmente. Cuando terminó de hacerlo todo, lo envolvió con cuidado con un pañuelo y lo metió en un atillo.

Y, feliz como una lombriz, salió a la calle con la ilusión pintada en la cara como hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que no le ocurría. Ese latigazo de nervios recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, esas mariposas en el estómago, ese atisbo de emoción que hacía tanto que no sentía. Y, aunque estaba muy preocupado por lo que pudiera pasarle al moreno, ahora al menos había una diferencia: ya estaba allí. Solo tenía que decir "quiero hablar con el" y partir a su encuentro. Y allí estaba, decidido a alimentar decentemente a cierto bastardo de pelo negro.

Llegó bajo la ventana de Sasuke y, con un pequeño impulso, dejó caer el atillo por dentro de la reja.

-¡Ah! –se escuchó un quejido- Joder, podrías avisar, usuratonkachi…

-Calla y come, Sasuke-teme.

Hubo un largo silencio mientras el moreno Uchiha engullía los aperitivos que el rubito le había preparado. De repente, se escuchó una risa ahogada.

-¿Un tomate? -.se sonrió Sasuke.

-Es tu comida favorita, ¿no?

-Jeh…¿también te has aprendido mi cumpleaños y mi color favorito? Si quieres puedo decirte el número exacto de calzoncillos que…

-¿¡No puedes simplemente comer y cerrar la boca!? –se quejó abochornado el kitsune.

-Es que si cierro la boca no puedo comer -se escuchó un "ouh..!"- Dobe.

-…-Naruto estuvo un rato en silencio eligiendo las palabras que decir a continuación- na, Sasuke…

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué no me preguntas sobre qué va a pasar contigo…?

-Porque ya lo sé, dobe. La mismisima Tsunade vino a comunicarme que Hibiki se encargará de darme tras tras por ser un niño malo. Además…¿crees que soy lo suficientemente idiota como para no saber lo que me esperaba al volver?

-…y… -tragó saliva- ¿por qué volviste entonces?

-Creía que ya habíamos superado esta conversación, Usuratonkachi. De todas maneras, pienso ganarme el derecho a poder estar ahí fuera de una jodida vez. Estoy impaciente por hacer ciertas cosas.

-¿Qué cosas? –se interesó el rubio.

-Te lo mostraré cuando esté fuera.

-¿Huh?

-Jeh.

De repente, la voz de Sasuke sonó algo alterada.

-Naruto, quiero descansar, vete a dar una vuelta.

-Esta bien, no tienes que ser tan borde. Ahí te quedas con tu tomate, agonía, desagradecido.

-Vete de una vez.

El rubio, algo indignado por el repentino cambio de actitud, se marchó sin mirar atrás y poniendo morros como un niño chico.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke escuchaba girar la llave de su celda. La oscuridad a la que se había acostumbrado se volvió luz, y una figura emergió de ella entrando en su celda.

-Acompáñanos, Uchiha Sasuke. Si no opone resistencia será mucho mejor para todos.

-…- "Más para ti que para mí" pensó escéptico.

Hizo lo que le ordenaron y se dejó arrastrar hasta un cubículo con una decoración tan sádica que hacía estremecerse al más pintado. Allí le aguardaba aquel hombre con el que sabía tenía una cita ineludible.

-Bonita sala de tortura, Ibiki-chan. Pero sabes, el sadomasoquismo nunca ha sido lo mío. Siento decepcionarte.

-Uchiha Sasuke. Más te vale contener tus insolencias. O, ¿acaso buscas todo el dolor que pueda proporcionarte y más?

-Verás, no me hace especial ilusión…pero supongo que no tengo más remedio que aguantarme. Kuso…-cerró los ojos resignado- lo que hay que pasar para partirle el culo en dos a ese idiota.

-Basta de juegos, Uchiha. Prepárate, porque ahora empieza el mío.


End file.
